Kaitou-kun and Meitantei-chan
by SSA Ariadne Felicity Grey
Summary: Short snippets revolving around the Magician Under the Moonlight and the Great Detective of the East, and their forbidden romance. (GENDERBENT UNIVERSE) Kuroba Kaito X FEMALE! Kudou Shinichi.
1. Abstract

**ABSTRACT (adjective)**

 **:** _difficult to understand, abstruse  
_

* * *

Blues and indigos were fixed on the framed portrait on the plain, beige wall.

"I swear it's a blueberry bush."

"More like a starry night sky to me."

"Still looks like a bunch of blueberries."

The pair continued to stare at the painting, eyebrows furrowed, lips tight.

Indigo eyes widened and lit up.

"I got it." He turned to face the girl beside him.

She did the same.

"You did?"

"Yup." He grinned.

"What is it then?" She raised an eyebrow while tilting her head to on side, looking both curious and skeptical.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, hunching down to level with her.

"It's us." And he leaned forward, his lips on hers.

The abstract painting hung ignored, indecipherable to many, open to the interpretation of all, understood and valued by none except its creators.

Kind of like love, huh?

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: They were in a museum in this one, looking at the paintings. Yeah, this was weird.**

 **Review?**


	2. Blaze

**BLAZE (noun)**

 **:** _a sudden, intense outburst of emotion or passion  
_ **:** _a bright flame or fire_

* * *

To many, she was ice.

Cool, calm, collected.

Eyes like glaciers, arctic demeanor.

A snow queen in her frosted palace.

She moved with the grace and beauty of the first snowflake of the winter, with the power and ferocity of a hailstorm, with the pace and serenity of a sleet-blanketed meadow.

But as she closed gas-flame blue eyes, her snowdrop-white cheeks sun-kissed and heated in his palms, lips red and roasted against his own, passionate and furious, he knew they were wrong.

She's a fire, a blaze, he thought, claiming her as his own with his response.

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: Kissing scene description… Yep. That just happened.**

 **Review?**


	3. Conquer

**CONQUER (verb)**

 **:** _to win or obtain_

* * *

He stood like an ivory tower; high, mighty and indestructible.

And for a moment, just a moment, she believed so.

The night blew dark brown bangs across marble features, the full moon reflected in his glass monocle. A clear diamond in white-clad hand.

He was in his element tonight and now that they have reached their quintessential climactic stage: the rooftop, where the night sky was his domain, he was assured a swift and unencumbered escape.

No one was going to stop him.

"My, my _Meitantei-chan_. You aren't even trying." The man in white laughed from his perch on his ledge.

It was true, she sighed. Not even she was going to stop him.

"Give White Tear back, Kid. It isn't what you're looking for."

He grinned but the shock was written in his purple irises. He leapt from his precarious position to her, leaning in, trapping her between him and the rooftop door.

"And what do you know about my search?" He challenged.

She unclasped the silver chain around her neck, a dark, ruby-brown pendant glistening in the moonlight.

"Everything." She sighed. This was exhausting.

She placed the necklace in his breast pocket.

Opening the door with White Tear inexplicably in hand, she forced herself to take the steps back down one at a time, ignoring the weight in her chest brought upon by the lack of pressure the pendant used to take place over her heart.

She had admitted defeat.

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: Shinichi surrendered Pandora to Kid! O.O**


	4. Die

**DIE (verb)**

 **:** _the cessation of life_

* * *

He knew it was coming. It was inevitable.

But it still hurt.

He felt heavy yet light-headed, in pain but at peace.

She wasn't going to suffer any longer, he thought. There's that.

But he'd give anything to have her back.

It was all wrong without her around, without her warmth on his neck and her touch on his cheek.

There would never be another. Others, but never another.

 _Never_.

"It's okay, Kaito." Arms wrapped themselves around his waist as the box was lowered into the ground and the sky cried with his heart.

"It's okay. She lived a full, happy life because of you. She's okay now." The voice was warm and soft.

"Heart _-chan_ 's with the angels now." Shinichi consoled, rubbing his back as he lead him inside.

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: WTF?! HEART DIED?!**


	5. Regrets

The boy followed slowly yet closely after the girl.

It was evident by how his eyes raked her moving figure, and how they softened and brightened at her every action, that he loved her.

The girl continued, unaware of the true depth and clarity of the boy's love, content in the mind-boggling shuffling of the soccer ball between her rubber-soled feet.

"Do you have any regrets?" He asked her.

Nay a pause nor hesitance, she answered him. "Everyone has regrets."

The warmth in the boy's blue-violet eyes conveyed a fondness that showed this was a normal occurrence. But the tenseness of his shoulders and the stiffness of his spine displayed his dissatisfaction with her reply.

"When will you ever give me a straight answer?" He sighed in a way that would have been forlorn if he wasn't smiling.

She did not turn to face him. "When have I _not_ given you a straight answer?"

"Right now." He smirked when she stopped the meaningless yet measured scuffling of the soccer ball, placing one foot to hold it in place, and finally gave him a sideways glance.

She said nothing.

He felt oppressed by weight of her stare.

"Do I have to say it?" He always gave in to her at some point, yet somehow he didn't mind the power she unwittingly held over him.

"It'd be for the best, so I can give you a more specific answer." She turned to him fully this time, blue eyes stung like freezer burn.

"Do you regret…" He faltered in the wake of her scrutiny.

But he persevered. "… this, us…"

Yet he left the part he wanted to know about most, unspoken.

… _me?_

She hid her frozen-ocean eyes.

His resembled stormy skies.

It was interesting how a touch can calm and soothe, the boy thought when her mildly rough palm warmed his cheek.

"Kaito, if I had any regrets, would I still be here?"

And it was all he needed to hear for the doubts to disappear.

He took her hand in his own, marveling a little at how they mismatched yet fitted all the same.

"Then marry me, Kudou Shinichi."

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: So, I'll be changing this series. Instead of an alphabet, this will be all about the random stuff about these two lovebirds I couldn't fit anywhere else.**

 **Drabble requests may be submitted in a review but I won't guarantee I'll do them.**

 **Have a great, blessed day wherever you may be, and I'll see you guys at another fic!**


	6. Our Song

Clear blue skies and breeze-swept trees zoomed by heedlessly.

The detective took a momentary pause from the case file she was studying to switch the radio station from the annoyingly peppy pop music to news.

A warm hand clasped around her wrist and something moist and soft like lips brushed against the back of her hand.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Shin _-chan_."

"Kaito, let me go so I can change the station."

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around his girlfriend's hand, the driver simply grinned at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road, idiot. We didn't survive organized crime groups just to die in a traffic accident." The girl rolled her blue eyes skyward.

"But I like looking at _you_ ~" The boy cooed, expertly maneuvering the road despite having such a lovely distraction.

The upbeat, repetitive series of "baby" came to an abrupt stop, and was replaced with the monotonous droning about the same serial killer whose case file the detective-on-board was investigating.

Blue-violet eyes widened with indignation.

"Shin- _chan_! I will not allow you to listen to such blasphemous acts of morbidity on our date!" He made a swift move towards the radio knobs but was countered by an encroaching chapped warmth over his mouth.

 _Sweet-_

Squealing wheels yanked Kaito's attention back to the streets; his dexterous fingers previously snug between the space between his precious passenger's ears and the hairline behind them now frantically pulling the steering wheel left to right trying to avoid ramming into his fellow drivers.

Shinichi leaned back into her seat as her midnight blue Ferrari swerved over the pavement, damp lips opened in breathless laughter as the news of the mass murderer she was after flowed over them.


	7. Overnight

Shinichi always knew Kaito was a touchy-feely sort of guy.

But it took her having to sleep over at his house after a really late night case in Ekoda to realize how _clingy_ he could really be.

If most women complained about their significant others hogging the covers or sprawling themselves all over the bed as if they had completely forgotten there was someone else beside them, Shinichi concluded that Kaito was the exact opposite.

After a heated discussion of the impropriety of an unwedded woman sleeping beside a man…

"Kaito, I don't care what Ran and Sonoko say, it's _improper_."

… and the discourteous act of a host allowing his guest to sleep on the floor or the sofa…

"But Shin _-chan_ ~ I can't let you sleep on the sofa or the floor! No self-respecting man would do that to his beloved!"

"Then you sleep on the couch."

"But it's _my_ bed!"

"I could've gone home to Beika if you didn't insist on me sleeping over, you know."

… and Kaito's absolute refusal to enter his mother's room…

" _'Kaa-san_ has… weird things in her room." He murmured.

… the weary, worn-down detective finally gave in to her overzealous boyfriend and gingerly scooted into his bed with him.

Late into the night, the sleuth awoke to the feeling of suffocation and Shinichi decided that Kaito wasn't a hogger but a smotherer.

The covers were tucked taut around their merged bodies and while other guys would unconsciously starfish themselves all over the bed, shoving their significant others off the bed and on to the floor in the dead of night, Kaito had managed to packed them to the very end of the bed, against the wall, in the most densely compacted space two human beings could possibly share.

She shifted in his death-grip hug which only made the sleeping magician curl her into him tighter.

"Kaito-" She began, struggling more in his embrace.

"Shin… no… go… stay."

Shinichi froze when the soft, pleading words spilled into her ears like drops of ice water.

Her sudden pliancy must've reached him somewhere in his dream state, placating him enough to loosen his hold enough so she could breathe again.

It was… nice, she had to admit, and the weight of his arms on her waist and his breath sweeping over her exposed neck was comforting in spite of its intimacy.

Maybe because of the intimacy, she thought as his steady breathing and the thumping of his heart against hers lulled her to sleep once again.


	8. Comfy

Could the scent of vanilla and the metallic odor of blood ever seem so appealing?

Kaito burrowed deeper into the heat, the aroma burning headier and more complex.

"Kaito, what do you think you're doing?" Shinichi wrenched the messy head tickling the underside of her ear.

The intrusive, petulant, no-sense-of-personal-space idiot had innocently nestled his head onto her shoulder, which was fine about half an hour ago.

But when she began to feel him take long inhalations by the crook of her neck, his lips hovering over her rapidly beating pulse point, she knew this had to stop.

"Get away from me." She stated, determined to finish her homework even if he was being difficult.

He pressed a kiss on the surface behind her ear.

"But, Shin _-chan_ , I like where I am~"

"Then freaking behave you damn perv."

And apparently, Shinichi learned, behaving for Kaito meant somehow getting her to sit on his lap while he explained to her about quadrilateral differentials.


	9. Button-Up Shirt

Contrary to popular belief, Kaito had very high respect for personal property.

Well, his property at least.

He took pride and very meticulous care of his belongings.

After all, a thief of all people would know how to protect what is valuable to him.

So that's why he knew that he was missing one of the dark blue button-ups of his Kid uniform.

The magician shrugged at the discovery. Perhaps he lost it a long time ago, during a heist or something, or maybe it got ripped or shredded or shot at some point of his nighttime career and he just forgot to replace it sooner.

The following morning, sneaking into the open window of his favorite detective's bedroom, the sight of his precious girl snuggled into her pillow, long, dark lashes barely brushing the pale, rosy apples of her sleep-flushed cheeks, hair scattered over the bed like a mess of raven feathers while the white dawn warmed her slight, slumbering form, stirred something warm and thick at the pit of his stomach, like glugging down a gallon of heated maple syrup.

Then the sheets covering her shuffled out of place and fell down her hunched shoulder, revealing her night attire.

His missing blue button-up.

In the haze of fuzzy, warm feelings, a particularly clear memory came back to him.

Right. During their pre-dating days, and her time as a regressed seven-year old, he lent her his shirt that one time when she took the antidote to face-off a hijacker who demanded that he would only negotiate with the MIA famous highschool detective. And if she did not appear, he would detonate ten bombs he hid all around the city.

It was a particularly stressful heist night.

The girl shifted deeper into the fallen sheets, burying her face into the overgrown collar of his borrowed shirt.

Squirming awkwardly on the window sill, Kaito had never felt more weak-willed in his entire life as he admitted he didn't have the heart to ask for his forgotten shirt back.

But he did take pictures.


	10. Discussions

During the times Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi seriously discussed anything it was honestly riveting to watch.

Kaito would display an uncharacteristic seriousness, his indigo eyes narrow and fierce, evidence of his natural competitive streak. His voice would lose his natural cheer and every word he spoke was laced with the underlying intelligence everyone knew he possessed yet always forgot with the everyday shenanigans he was usually prone to display.

Shinichi, in contrast, would gain an almost child-like glee, her crystalline blue eyes half-lidded in an easygoing, complacent show of confidence, her voice languid and lazy a she softly pointed out the illogicalities and incongruities of the other's arguments.

It was adorable, Ran, Eisuke, Sonoko, Makoto, Hakuba (grudgingly) and Aoko thought as they watched the two bicker in the calmest way any couple could have like bouncing ball at a pingpong table, switching from one to the other.

"Kaito, no matter what you say, the legality of Kaitou Kid's crimes are non-debatable." Shinichi sighed into the rim of her coffee cup.

"But still, my point stands. How can you imprison someone who gives what he steals back?" Kaito returned, scoffing as he chugged down his hot chocolate.

"The fact that he stole them is enough of a reason to punish him."

"But no harm was done."

"Kid can still be charged with assault and grand theft."

"Is it his fault the taskforce is stupid?"

"Well, does he have to set up all those traps?"

"Self-defense!"

"Which he wouldn't need if he didn't steal in the first place."

"But he isn't a bad guy."

"I'm not saying he's bad. I'm just saying what he's doing is not right."

Once their friends left in pairs, Kaitou Kid's civilian persona glared at his most (adorably) annoying rival stride ahead of him.

"So you still think what I'm doing is wrong, even if you know why I do it?" He stuck his lower lip out when he caught up with her.

Pinching his puffed out cheeks with her fingers, her eyes reflected the gleam of the streetlights.

"I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying it's still illegal."


	11. Team

Getting all mixed up in a case out of nowhere wasn't new to Kaito anymore.

And if he was honest about it, well, it was a bit fun working with Shinichi like they do whenever someone died in the middle of their lunch date, or chasing after escaped suspects.

Some of their friends and acquaintances were highly entertained by the spectacle the magician and the detective presented when the two conducted interrogations.

Though now Megure _-keibu_ won't allow him inside Division I without a proper patdown to ensure he wasn't toting any portable fireworks like last time.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was that Shinichi was yelling at him for giving the wrong directions.

"I thought you knew how to read a map!" She screamed over the screech of wheels.

"I do! How was I supposed to know the city was doing roadwork!" He retorted, choking on the acrid miasma of gas fumes and burning rubber, intently focusing on the map laid out on his lap.

Shinichi tugged onto the steering wheel hard, the left fender of the police cruiser veering dangerously on one side.

"We have to cut wind resistance." Kaito decided, unable to devise an alternate route that could bring them closer to their speeding quarry.

"I am _not_ going to drive like my mother!"

But in the end, Kaito spotted an alleyway not on the map which led them straight into the street that would allow them to cut off the kidnapper and all was well and Kaito was still forgiven for his slight miscalculation since no one else could play at being Shinichi's navigator while she drove the car vertically.


	12. Dinner

Could the scent of vanilla and the metallic odor of blood ever seem so appealing?

Kaito burrowed deeper into the heat, the aroma burning headier and more complex.

"Kaito, what do you think you're doing?" Shinichi wrenched the messy head tickling the underside of her ear.

The intrusive, petulant, no-sense-of-personal-space idiot had innocently nestled his head onto her shoulder, which was fine about half an hour ago.

But when she began to feel him take long inhalations by the crook of her neck, his lips hovering over her rapidly beating pulse point, she knew this had to stop.

"Get away from me." She stated, determined to finish her homework even if he was being difficult.

He pressed a kiss on the surface behind her ear.

"But, Shin _-chan_ , I like where I am~"

"Then freaking behave you damn perv."

And apparently, Shinichi learned, behaving for Kaito meant somehow getting her to sit on his lap while he explained to her about quadrilateral differentials.


	13. Welcome To The Club

**Author's Ramble: This was inspired by my History professor's story about his superior's daughter. Also, there's a very good chance I'll be able to get back to my serious fic writing in the summer. The multiple-chaptered ones with my stupid, overly-pretentious plots.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. Shinichi is still male but if he ends up with Kaito, then I'll be fine even if they don't have super cute babies. In another universe then.**

 **X**

Nakamori Ginzo took one look at Kuroba Kaito's face and knew a father worried about his daughter when he saw one.

"Come on in, son." The retired inspector motioned as he led the way into the deeper regions of the home he now inhabited alone.

Flicking on a light switch, the inspector sat down at the wooden table, gesturing to the magician to take the other seat at the opposite end.

He took the bottle beside his half-empty goblet and filled it nearly to the brim, pushing the glass towards the young man across him, the liquid swirling like molten rubies.

The magician eyed the alcohol warily.

"Shinichi wouldn't approve, _Keibu_. I still have to drive home."

The inspector nodded understandingly but made no move to reclaim the cup and instead opted to take another from the tray next to the sink before returning to his place with his surrogate son.

"You'll need it, Kaito _-kun_." He said in a deep, calm voice much like monks bearing sagely wisdom atop their mountain sanctuaries.

Kaito still did not reach for the drink.

Nakamori said no more.

"Sora's too young to date." The magician stated.

The inspector remained silent.

"Shinichi says I can't stop her from growing up and Shiro says she needs her space and I know they're right but it still doesn't sit well."

Nakamori continued to listen.

"The twins have grown up quite well, have they not?" The inspector spoke, referring to the world-renowned magician's and the internationally famous investigator's twin tween children, Kuroba Shiro and Sora.

The former officer of the law lifted the heavy glass to his lips and took a long pull from the rim

"When that Brit brat started romancing Aoko, I felt the exact same way. I couldn't keep her with me forever, but I wanted to try." His eyes roamed the shadowy corners of the lonely kitchen.

"Then one day, one of the officers under me, a rookie fresh out of the academy, was showing off to his little girl at the station." He sipped some more.

"She was so excited, so bright and sweet and innocent. She held on to the rookie's every word, her tiny hand in hers. This guy was barely a man himself, but this little one, by the virtue of him being her father was enough for him to trust in him."

"I couldn't help myself. _'Hang on to her while you can, kid. She'll be gone before you know it._ '"

"And for some reason, he understood. _'What are you so afraid of, Sir? How did you court your wife?_ '"

"The damn kid got me howling."

He smiled at the enthralled father in front of him. There was a time when he was just like Kaito. How time flew by.

"So, Kaito _-kun_ , what are _you_ so afraid of? How _did_ you court _your_ wife?"

Kaito actually took pause and appeared genuinely thoughtful before going gray.

"Yeah, I'm never going to allow my daughter anywhere near a teenage boy for as long as I live."

Nakamori chuckled as Kaito went paler, remembering every messed-up, stupid thing he had done during and even before he and his darling, beloved wife began dating.

(Including but not limited to stalking, spying, breaking and entering, climbing into her bed while she slept, threatening her male classmates, threatening her male co-workers etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.)

"Now, Kaito _-kun_ , keep in mind who your little girl's _mother_ is." Nakamori advised in a rare moment of honest understanding.

Kaito went from ash-gray to sheet-white, and finally took a swig of red wine.

The alcohol seemed to suffused the pale, panicking father with its own rich hue as color slowly seeped back into Kaito's cheeks.

"I-I guess Sora will be just fine, then." He revised.

Nakamori patted the younger dad on the back.

"Welcome to the club." And they toasted the joys and trials of fatherhood as well as the bliss and terrors of marriage to insanely strong and courageous women.

 **Author's Ramble: The names of Kaito and Shinichi's kids came from** _Kaggami-chan_ **'s** _"Twin Trouble"_ **. Also, I imagine Nakamori** _ **-keibu**_ **'s wife to be a woman of character.**


	14. Drop Me Where?

"SHIIIIIIIIIIN _-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN_ ~" Kaito belted out the detective's most hated variation of her commonly masculine name like a pop love song, shoving aside the heavy wooden doors to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Divison I with a bang, and proceeded to skip merrily towards Division I's Official Professional Consultant.

"Hi, Kai." Smiled the consultant at the mass of energy in the form of a teenage boy she had come to know as her boyfriend when he had made his way to her janitor's-closet-small office.

Nudged to the corner were Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Saguru, mouths hanging partially open at the tiny army, multitudes of murderous eyes, huddled behind the intruder.

But he continued to grin despite the warning glares of a dozen armed officers ready to draw fire upon the brazen boy at the mildest provocation.

Shinichi rubbed her forehead. This is what happens when half the people you work with are either your godparents or your harem.

"You're coming with me." Kaito declared in a smug, self-assured tone, and he just wasn't looking the demurely seated detective surrounded by piles of Manila folders eye-to-eye, Hattori would've believed he was either kidding or subconsciously begging for his terrible demise. Why else would he speak as though he was _ordering_ her to come with him?

"We kind of have a lot to do." Shinichi gestured grandly at the folders and boxes that reduced the living space of the room.

Kaito placed his hands on the two sides of her desk, looming over the slightly smaller detective.

"Then I'll carry you…" He smirked, blue-violet eyes fluttering half-closed.

"If you can. " She countered, setting aside one folder before flipping open another.

He leaned his hip onto the table, causing a mini-earthquake that toppled a pencil holder full of black and red pens and disturbed a stack of finished cases,

"… then drop you…" He grinned in a way that was nuttier than a can of Planter's.

"Even better." She commented as dry as a graham cracker.

He eagled his arms on the two corners of her desk, and leaned in closer to her, towering over the detective hunched over a report on the murder of a fifteen-year old commercial actress.

Suddenly, his smirk wasn't just manic, but also… dangerous.

Disregarding the two detectives watching him warily, stubbornly alive despite the homicidal glares the officers of Division I were currently stabbing him in the back with, he crooned even further down, so low all the detective had to do was lift her head and the rating jumps from K to T.

Cheek to cheek, lips to ear, his whisper blew away trellises of her loose raven locks away.

"… _on top of my bed."_

Kaito pulled back as Shinichi stared at him, the potency of her cold eyes and tightly-pressed mouth diluted by the color that steadily suffused her cheeks.

They stared…

… and they stared…

… and they stared…

… and they stared.

"…"

"Fine."

Shinichi shut the file she was working on with an audible click, brushed past Kaito and stood at the open doorway with an army behind her.

And the officers and fellow high school detectives watched in awe and stupefaction as the lovers walked out the station door.

Shinichi covering her face with her palm.

Kaito whistling an obscure tune with his arm coiled around her waist.

Hattori turned to Hakuba.

"What'd ya think Kuroba said, hmmm?"


End file.
